Razgaji
Razgaji ist einer der ausgestoßenen Zandalari beim Glutsandaußenposten in Vol'dun. Als ehemaliges Mitglied von Mojambos Bande, will er ein rechtschaffenes Leben führen. Beschreibung Vol'dun mochte eine tückische Ödnis sein, aber eine andere Heimat hatte Razgaji nicht. Aussage: Razgaji. Zone: Glutsandarena, Vol'dun (18.08.2018) Rückendeckung Razgaji freute sich, mal ein neues Gesicht am Glutsandaußenposten zu sehen. Er hatte ein Problem und die Champions der Horde sahen aus, als ob sie kampferfahren waren. Mojambo und seine mörderischen Schurken in der Glutsandarena waren auf Krawall aus und Razgaji war ihnen alleine nicht gewachsen. Er war auch mal einer von ihnen, doch war er ausgestiegen, um es mit einem rechtschaffenen Leben zu versuchen. Nun musste er Mojambo und seine Bande überzeugen zu gehen, bevor sie den anderen Ausgestoßenen am Glutsandaußenposten Ärger machten. Also beschützten die Champions Razgaji, während er sich mit Mojambo in der Glutsandarena traf. * Razgaji sagt: Seid auf der Hut. Man kann Mojambo nich' trau'n... * Mojambo sagt: Na, wenn das nich' Razgaji is! Hab Euch doch gesagt, wie find'n ihn hier... * Mojambo sagt: Ihr habt Euch doch nich' vor Euren alten Freund'n versteckt, oder? * Verbannter der Zandalari sagt: Hehehe... * Razgaji sagt: Ich bin raus, Mojambo. Ich hab die Nase voll davon, fürs Überleben zu töt'n un' zu stehl'n. Ich geh jetz' meinen eig'nen Weg... * Mojambo sagt: Raus? Ich entscheid hier, wer wo un' wann rausgeht! Ihr wisst, was mit Deserteur'n passiert! * Razgaji sagt: Ich geh nich' mit Euch zurück. Glaubt Ihr wirklich, Eure gemeinen Schläger werd'n mit meiner Verstärkung fertig? Fangt keinen Streit an, den Ihr nich' gewinn' könnt. * Verbannter der Zandalari sagt: Der Typ ist kein Problem für mich, Scheff! Ich kann mich kümmern! * Mojambo sagt: Nein! Soll er doch seinen Will'n hab'n. Wir geh'n erst ma'... aber wenn wir wiederkomm'n, sin' wir nich' mehr so großzügig! * Mojambo sagt: Genieß den Tag, Razgaji. Nächstes Mal, wenn wir uns seh'n... wird's Euer letzter sein! Natürlich war Razgaji klar, dass Mojambo mit seinen ganzen Leuten zurückkommen würde, und wenn das passierte, würde Blut fließen. Quest 110: Rückendeckung Immer dieser Hunger Die ausgestoßenen Zandalari im Glutsandaußenposten hatten nicht mehr viele Vorräte übrig. Mojambo und seine Bande kamen bald zurück, um sie alle zu erledigen. Aber ohne Nahrung und Vorräte gab es hier dann nichts mehr zu erledigen. Als Koch suchte Sezahjin jemanden, der Vorräte beschaffen konnte, damit sie das Lager versorgen konnten. Daher sollten die Champions der Horde mit ihm sprechen und versuchen, ihm die Sachen zu besorgen, die er brauchte. Quest 110: Immer dieser Hunger Herde gesucht Außerdem war just an jenem Morgen ihre Alpakaherde verloren gegangen. vielleicht so aus, als hätten die ausgestoßenen Zandalari am Glutsandaußenposten wichtigere Dinge zu tun, aber das Fleisch und die Milch der Alpakas waren für sie überlebenswichtig. Die Alpakas überlebten nicht lang in diesen Dünen. Daher sprachen die Champions der Horde mit Mugjabu und halfen ihm bei der Suche nach den Alpakas, bevor es zu spät war. Quest 110: Herde gesucht Überleben in der Ödnis thumb In den Dünen nahe des Glutsandaußenpostens fanden die Abenteurer einen Rucksack. Das Leder war durch die Sonne trocken und rissig geworden, aber der Inhalt schien weitestgehend intakt geblieben zu sein. Auf welche grausame Weise der vorherige Besitzer zu Tode gekommen war, blieb unbekannt, aber solche Vorräte waren unter den Ausgestoßenen sehr begehrt. Die Wüste hatte viele Opfer gefordert... Vielleicht ließen sich in den Dünen noch mehr geplünderte Vorräte und Verpflegung zum Überleben finden. Also sammelten die Abenteurer einige und brachten sie zu Razgaji. Der Stamm konnte die Vorräte gut gebrauchen. Quest 110: Überleben in der Ödnis Flüssige Motivation Dann kehrten die Champions der Horde mit einer wichtigen Information von Zauljin, dem Säufer, zurück. Dieser hatte enthüllt, dass Mojambo sich mit einer Bande von außerhalb verbündet hatte, um die Zandalari im Glutsandaußenposten anzugreifen. Razgaji war erschüttert. Es mochte Mojambo ums Geschäft gehen, aber dass er so weit gehen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Die Zandalari des Glutsandaußenpostens brauchten so schnell wie möglich einen Plan... Quest 120: Flüssige Motivation Banditenklingen thumb Razgaji und die anderen konnten mit ihren Waffen nur die Hälfte des Stamms gegen Mojambos Bande bewaffnen. Sie brauchten mehr Waffen, wenn sie die kommende Schlacht überleben wollten. Doch Tongos Leute hatten wahrscheinlich eine Menge Waffen in ihrem Versteck. Also zogen die Champions der Horde los, durchsuchten Tongos Unterschlupf nach Waffen und brachten die sandgeschliffenen Klingen zurück zur Glutsandarena. Die uralten Klingen, die von den Sanden der Wüste geschliffen wurden, waren zwar nicht in der besten Verfassung, aber sie waren meisterlich gefertigt und würden den Ausgestoßenen der Zandalari in der Schlacht gute Dienste erweisen. Quest 120: Banditenklingen Quellen Kategorie:Zandalari NSC Kategorie:Vol'dun NSC